Fim?
by Akane Mitsuko A.S.T
Summary: Algo de errado. Uma punição. Alguém para executar essa punição. Fim. Haverá algo além disso? -Oneshot, Shortfic... ou não.
1. Chapter 1

**... Fim?**

O golpe final, na boca do estomago, juntou seu dano aos demais que recebera e logo meu corpo, mais do que ferido, cedeu, caindo de joelhos, curvado e de cabeça baixa perante os pés de meu executor. Era homem como eu, mas eu não tivera força suficiente para impedi-lo de executar a minha sentença. Com a visão já turva de quem não pode mais nem se erguer, mirei os sapatos sujos dele. Sujos de terra, lama, um tanto de meu sangue que caíra ao chão. Não notei que ele falava comigo, surdo e entorpecido de debilidade, até sentir a firme e enraivecida mão fechando-se em meus cabelos, prendendo-os, puxando e torcendo.

Nem mais dor sentia, pensava, quando percebi a mesma mão me erguendo, pela cabeça mesmo, do chão onde eu caíra. O puxar se tornou mais forte, estava quase de pé, enquanto mirava o tórax dele, então na altura de meus olhos. Porém, aquilo ainda não era o que ele queria, percebo, quando sinto a mão que ainda me prendia pelo mesmo lugar girar de tal forma que obrigava-me a curvar o pescoço, com uma força que eu não tinha, para observá-lo, agora olho no olho.

Vejo a expressão dura na face que eu ainda considerava atraente, os olhos tão dourados possuindo o mesmo brilho avermelhado de quando ele estava lutando. E ele estava lutando, até consigo mesmo, percebo, ao notar o maxilar trincado, os lábios bonitos pressionados um contra o outro. E não que eu pudesse notar pela audição, mas pelo visto ele desistira de falar. Mal percebo que ele me aproxima de si até sentir a boca pressionada contra a minha num beijo rude, forte, onde não sei se foi ilusão ou não, consegui sentir um tanto restante de carinho.

E então foi como se meus sentidos voltassem. Senti a ponta dos pés raspando o chão daquele inferno, os braços pendendo sem vontade nenhuma, o corpo ainda um tanto curvo pelo cansaço extremo e pela variedade de ferimentos; sentia as lágrimas que me corriam pelo rosto, os cortes e hematomas e os ossos possivelmente quebrados por todo o meu corpo. A dor... Aquela única dor, que não era física, e que era a única que eu não estava agüentando sentir e parti o beijo gritando, percebendo certa surpresa nos olhos dele por um segundo antes de voltarem a ficar frios como o deserto gelado de onde eu fugira.

A mão que segurava meus cabelos se torce mais, machucando mais, e num rápido movimento, como se só um corpo, um boneco eu fosse, me lança longe e bato contra o chão, tendo ainda aquele homem em meu raio de visão. Mordo com força os lábios já feridos, não só pelo beijo, quando a imagem embaçada em frente a meus olhos me informa que ele deu as costas e agora se afasta em passos rápidos e decididos. É, acabou, finalmente, penso enquanto deixo meus olhos se fecharem pela, quem sabe, última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capitulo**

Tentei não olhar de volta, conforme me afastava. Estava sendo observado, estivera, o tempo todo, e seria questionado, mais tarde, pelo beijo. Não conseguira refrear-me ao ver o olhar sofrido, meio apagado... E ainda assim eram os olhos que tanto.... Amava... Aqueles olhos verdes haviam me tirado a percepção por alguns momentos. Sentira em mim mesmo... Cada golpe que dera, cada ferimento que causara.... E ao mesmo tempo... Não poderia ter parado... Não podia... Demonstrar... Nada do que sentia. Se não, além de tudo aquilo, meu ruivo seria morto.

Não demorei a chegar até meu castelo, mas percebia, atento, pelo cosmo, que levavam-no _ele_ da Giuudeca. Já dentro de minha morada, sem ninguém por perto, urrei de dor, permitindo-me só então expressar algo. Apoiado na parede, deixei meu corpo escorregar até o chão e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos... Como pudera? Como eu pudera fazer aquilo com ele? Era o que me perguntava sem parar, sabendo que ele provavelmente não iria, e nem devia me perdoar... Executara a sentença daquele jeito, pois... Era o único jeito de salvá-lo... E nem sabia se meu senhor aceitaria só aquilo de punição.

Provavelmente não.

Ergui devagar a cabeça, os olhos passando então pelos sapatos de metal da sapuris e crispei com força as mãos ao ver as manchas vermelho-amarronzadas ali.

Sangue...

Sangue seco...

O sangue dele...

Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos loiros, arrancando alguns fios ao lembrar-me de cada... Ferimento que impusera a ele. Lembrava... Lembrava de cada um... De cada osso quebrado, dos cortes, dos hematomas... De cada um...

Ao mesmo tempo em que deixara minha sapuris, a estrela da ferocidade, controlar-me, fazendo-me tão impiedoso e cruel, usara de todo meu conhecimento anatômico para não feri-lo de maneira mortal, de maneira que o organismo dele agüentasse tudo que ele passara. Lembrei-me do julgamento. Milorde não considerara suficiente punição a morte pela qual o espectro passara, da qual havia sido trazido de volta, como todos os outros. Hades culpara-o por permitir que aquele cavaleiro deixasse o Cocytes, por deixar que ele levasse_ aquela_ armadura.

O cavaleiro e a armadura...

As coisas que haviam feito com que, por ultimo, meu senhor perdesse a guerra, e que nossa morada... Nosso inferno... Fosse destruído. Dias se passaram. E não sei precisar muito bem o que aconteceu neles. Não me importava, era só trabalho, afinal. Apenas sabia que nada sabia sobre a condição dele... De Valentine...

No meio do que deveria ser a tarde terminei minhas obrigações. Decidido então, contendo todo e qualquer nervosismo, marchei até a Giuudeca. Horas depois, ferimentos mis depois, soube o que ocorrera. Naquela semana... Os ferimentos do ruivo haviam sido tratados, curados um tanto até ele ficar mais estável, e houvera uma segunda punição. Dessa vez de outro general, de outro Kyoto. O mestre das marionetes... E depois... De novo ele fora tratado... E fora a vez de Garuda executar o último castigo... Isso havia sido...

Ontem.

Suspiro, meio dolorido, pela surra que levei e pelo que ocorria dentro de mim. Era culpa demais, mas... Ao menos... Agora sabia a localização dele. E eu... Iria cuidar dele. Agora eu podia cuidar dele... A punição acabara enfim... Milorde me garantira isso.


End file.
